pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rest Sublevel
Rest sublevel, also referred to as rest stop or rest level, is a general term used to describe sublevels in caves in Pikmin 2 that contain no or very few harmful enemies or other hazards, and large amounts of helpful items such as nectar, Ultra-bitter- or Ultra-spicy spray, or Candypop Buds. A somewhat common exception to the "harmless enemy only" rule is Doodlebugs, and Bulbmin are found in one case. A fair proportion of rest levels contain geysers, and they are most commonly found in long and difficult caves, often before or after sublevels containing boss enemies. Such levels usually contain large amounts of flora, Unmarked Spectralids swarms, pipes which act as tunnels and water low enough for any pikmin to safely walk through. Locations Valley of Repose Subterranean Complex The Subterranean Complex has 2 rest sublevels: Sublevel 4 Enemies *?x Mitites Candypops and eggs *3x Ivory Candypop Bud *?x Egg Other * Geyser Sublevel 8 Candypops and eggs *3x Violet Candypop Bud *2x Queen Candypop Buds Other *Geyser Frontier Cavern The Frontier Cavern has 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 5 Enemies *4x Mamuta *16x? Unmarked Spectralids *2x Caustic Dweevil Candypops and eggs *1x Ivory Candypop Bud *1x Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud *1x Violet Candypop Bud *1x Egg Other * Geyser Awakening Wood Hole of Beasts The Hole of Beasts has 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 2 Candypops and eggs *2x Violet Candypop Bud (They don't appear if the player has 20 or more Purple Pikmin) *2x Egg White Flower Garden The White Flower Garden has 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 3 Treasures *Superstick Textile Candypops and eggs *3x Ivory Candypop Bud (They don't appear if the player have 20 or more White Pikmin) *2x Honeywisp Perplexing Pool Shower Room The Shower Room has 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 4 Treasures *Arboreal Frippery Enemies *16x? Unmarked Spectralids Candypops and eggs *2?x Queen Candypop Bud Other *Geyser Wistful Wild Cavern of Chaos The Cavern of Chaos has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 5 Enemies *2x Iridescent Flint Beetle Candypops and eggs *1x Ivory Candypop Bud *1x Violet Candypop Bud *1x Queen Candypop Bud *?x Egg Other *Geyser Hole of Heroes The Hole of Heroes has 3 rest sublevels: Sublevel 5 Enemies *2x Iridescent Glint Beetle *?x Mamuta *?x Honeywisp *?x Unmarked Spectralids Candypops and eggs *?x Egg Other *Geyser Sublevel 8 Enemies *1x Bulbmin *2?x Doodlebug Candypops and eggs *?x Candypop Bud Sublevel 12 Treasures *Lost Gyro Block Enemies *1x Iridescent Glint Beetle *?x Iridescent Flint Beetle *?x Doodlebug *?x Unmarked Spectralids Candypops and eggs *?x Queen Candypop Bud Other *Geyser Dream Den The Dream Den has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 9 Enemies *1x Iridescent Flint Beetle *1x Iridescent Glint Beetle *2x Doodlebug Other *Geyser Trivia *There is a total of 11 rest sublevels in the game, distributed in 8 caves, making up 10.47% of all sublevels in the game. *The only cave with three rest sublevels is the Hole of Heroes and the only one with two is the Subterranean Complex. All other caves containing any have only one. See Also *Cave *Sublevel Category:Caves